Eve Copeland
Eve Copeland is one of the main characters in The Mist television show based on the same book by Stephen King. She is played by Alyssa Sutherland. Background Eve lives with her husband, Kevin, and daughter, Alex, in Bridgeville, Maine. She previously dated and slept around as a teenager, specifically Mike Copeland and his friends, before finally settling down with his brother Kevin Copeland and marrying him. She was pregnant with her daughter Alex before they married and the couple knows she is not Kevin's biological daughter. He makes her promise, however, to never tell Alex as he loves the both of them too much. Alex is actually the daughter of Connor Heisel. Season 1 Eve Copeland (Alyssa Sutherland) is a teacher at the local high school. In the beginning of the Pilot episode she is reprimanded by the principle for teaching the children about detailed sexual education despite the school boards wishes against such lessons. While he states the parents are upset because they believe knowing about sex will lead to them having sex. She argues that they will have sex regardless of how knowledgeable they are about safe sex. While he seems to agree with her, he is still forced to put her on administrative leave. At home Eve sits on the deck with her husband, Kevin (Morgan Spector). They discuss the options for replacing her lost income. He offers to go back into advertising, which she refuses as he hated it there and would resent her eventually. He then offers to move so she can get a teaching job elsewhere, to which she states he loves it here. Kevin says it is beautiful there, to which Eve replies "not if you look closely" while flicking a small insect off of her knee. She, Kevin, and Alex (Gus Birney), all attend the high school football game, where she gets dirty looks from Mrs. Carmody (Mary Bacon). She nods when Kevin asks if she was one of the moms that got her fired, indicating she was the leader of said group of moms. Eve notices her daughter staring lustfully at Jay Heisel (Luke Cosgrove), star of the football team, and makes a disapproving face. As the trio are leaving the game, they stop to talk to Connor Heisel (Darren Pettie), local sheriff and Jay's father. Jay comes up to ask his father's permission to go to a party after the game, and invites Alex. Before she can answer Eve answers for her, stating she is too young for parties, and guiding her away. Alex leaves looking embarrassed and Kevin is upset that she did not ask his opinion before deciding. The next morning, Kevin and Eve discover that Alex never slept in her bed. Instead, she’s on the swing in the yard, where she tearfully tells them that she not only got drunk at the party and blacked out, and could feel she had been raped, as she found blood on the sheets and felt differently there. She states Adrian said he saw it was Jay who raped her. She tells her parents she is sorry and Even responds this could never be her fault. As they get ready to take Alex to the police / hospital, Eve and Kevin argue in the kitchen. She complains "Do you have any idea what it's like to have been bad cop sixteen years? Sixteen years of me saying no? Sixteen years of a daughter who loves you and who hates..-" she becomes overwhelmed with emotion and is incapable of finishing her sentence but it is implied that she feels Alex hates her. Kevin states they can't fight right now for Alex's sake, to which Eve responds "Then don't talk to me." After they report to the police and have Alex checked out of the hospital, someone chucks a brick through their window. They run outside to find a bunch of jocks from the football team running away and the word WHORE spray painted on the ground in front of their house. Later, Kevin finds Eve packing some of her and Alex's things. When Kevin asks what she is doing, she states they cannot stay there right now, and that she is taking Alex to her sister's house. Kevin goes to pack some of his things to join them but Eve tells him he is staying there. She cannot be around him right now, plus he needs to report last night's harassment to the police anyways. She tells him to give her a few days to cool off and then join them and they will talk them. She states she will pick up Alex's Valium prescription then head to her sister's. In the car in the mall parking lot, Alex tells her mom she doesn't want to leave the town or her dad. Eve tells her it is for the best. Alex makes rude comments about how she knows what the whole town knows, that Eve is a slut, which causes Eve to slap her in the face. Her face shows instant regret, but she doesn't say anything. Eve then goes into the mall to pick up her daughter's prescription. While in line to pick up Alex's prescription she can feel Carmody in line behind her giving her the evil eye. As she leaves Carmody abruptly states she should be ashamed of herself. Eve makes a comment about how she caught Carmody's son watching porn on his phone in class, then calls her a "pathetic bitch" and walks away. Meanwhile outside the Mist arrives, enveloping Alex in the car. She gets out and wanders around in the sightless fog, only to find a distorted dead body. She screams and runs into the mall and finds her mom. Just as her mom is holding her, Carmody and her son pass them, leaving the mall. Alex stops them telling them there is something in the mist. She rudely laughs her off, stating "says the girl who lied about getting raped". She and her son head into the mist. The crowd at the mall's doors watch in horror as the silence is broken by screams and Carmody running to the glass doors, her jaw completely missing. As she screams bloody, something pulls her back and up in to the mist out of sight. The crowd soon realizes Alex was right, something is in the mist, and they are all stuck inside the mall together. Eve, much to her horror, realizes Jay is also trapped in the mall with them. Mall manager Gus Bradley takes charge and decides they need to lock all the doors. He gives different people keys to different areas of the mall so they can lock it down. A woman named Kimmi decides to go with Alex and Eve. As they lock the door, the trio notice a closed hallway full of Mist. They look harder through the glass doors and see a dead person in the Mist (later identified by Bradley as Leo the accountant), who has been mauled by something. They head back upstairs and tell Bradley what they found. An out of place man, name Clint, suggests they use the Homeland Security radio issued to every major outlet after 9/11. Bradley agrees, but tells them sadly that it is located in the administrative wing, which is the previously mentioned hallway covered in Mist, containing the dead body. Alex suggests they use the a drone with a camera that’s sold in the electronics store to see if what did this to Leo is still in there, and if not, someone can run into the hallway to use the radio. Jay, flies it through the Mist, while the crowd watches on the tablet controls. All the doors are closed except for one. The drone enters the room to find that a window was open. We also find a second dead body, lying in a pool of blood and next to some letters written in it. We can see that they spell “a-r-r,” but because of the unclear writing, Jay and a few others think it’s “a-n-n,” which could mean Anna. Before they can figure it out the drone gets stuck. This leads to a new plan: Someone needs to go use the radio. Bradley suggests using a lottery system to determine who will make the run. Eve's name is chosen, but Clint decides to join her, as she shouldn't go alone. After hugging Alex and telling her daughter she loves her, Eve and Clint make a run for it through the Mist. They get to the room and get the radio out, and find that it still has some juice. Clint checks a bunch of channels before deciding to contact Arrowhead, using call signal: Shadow 4-1. Even can tell he is hiding something as she peppers him with questions about arrowhead, shadow 4-1, and taking the radio back with them. He either ignores her or refuses her requests, and Even notices he has a gun holstered to him chest and that he is military. He starts to reach for the gun, so Eve pushes the radio, and runs, and Clint chases her. They fight, and he tries to strangle her, but Eve manages to get the upper hand, and she shoots him in the chest. She then runs out the doors and back to the crowd of people and her daughter. She looks over to see Clint's friends (3) huddled together and decides to tell the crowd that something got Clint in the Mist, and the radio didn't work. Pulling Bradley aside, Eve asks if he has ever seen those three before, to which Bradley states today was his first time seeing them. Looking over, it’s clear they’re worried about something. Later that night, we see that everyone’s made themselves sleeping arrangements using store products. After she wishes her daughter a good night, Eve hides her gun, looking guilty and worried. Bradley, Jay, and Kyle the Security Guard are busy working on cutting down the hanging bodies Jay discovered in the bathroom the previous night (it is the female and male friends of Clint). As they’re doing so, they discover that the bodies are both wearing dog tags. They’re U.S. Army, no doubt related to Arrowhead (confirming Eve's previous suspicions). Bradley then proposes they search everyone for dog tags. But before they can the fourth and final member of Clint’s group tries to run away, Kyle stops him and they find dog tags on him. They push him for answers, to which the man states he is just a private, all he does is drive them. He knows less than they do. As Bradley questions why the others would kill themselves, Kyle states “Because they know what’s happening out there", indicating they would rather die than face what is out there, and that contacting Arrowhead was their last hope. Elsewhere, Eve is trying to connect with Alex, who is clearly depressed on account of being trapped in a mall with two dead corpses and her rapist, Jay. Eve suggest they move camps, as Alex shouldn’t have to interact with the person responsible for sexually assaulting her. So the pair set out to scavenge more food and some blankets. As Alex is looking for blankets, Jay comes up to Alex while she’s looking for supplies and tells her he won’t let her go unless she listens to him. He says he liked her and stood up for Adrian, and that all he did that night was take her upstairs, take off her shoes, and put a blanket on her. The jock consistently refuses to heed Alex’s desire to be left alone, instead inching closer while saying, “Let me touch you,” as he attempts to gently touch her hand. He eventually does, but then leaves after telling her, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Alex goes on to tell Eve what happened, and her mother promises the teen won’t have to deal with this again. They join the rest of the group as they’re coming up with, and voting for, rules by which to live by. At first, it starts out simple: ration food, don’t loot stores except for food, no stealing from each other. Then it gets cutthroat as Kyle suggests throwing anyone who endangers the security of the group out into the Mist. Raj calls it murder; Kyle claims self-defense. Eve wants no part of any of this, but her desire to live separately gains traction as Raj, Kimmy, and another mother and daughter duo decide to join her. Bradley tries to convince them that there’s safety in numbers, Kyle gets angry that not everyone is following the rules, and Jay attempts to convince Alex to tell the truth, but as he approaches her, Eve pulls out Clint’s gun and points it at him. Bradley agrees to let them live separately and they head to a warehouse area of some kind. They follow Alex’s plan to write notes asking for help and tie them to balloons they then release into the Mist. It’s inspired by a childhood memory: Alex’s dad, whom she admits to missing, took her to the mall and got her a red balloon. Eve and Alex are sitting with other families in the darkened mall. Alex tells the little girl about the story her father told her, and she offers to take the little girl to the bookstore to get the book. Eve tells Kimi that Alex adores her father, and Kimi guesses that things are not good in their marriage. Eve says that Kevin is a great person and he loves Alex, but she’s upset that his love is what put her in danger with Jay. She says he is happy he is not there with them, indicating Alex is safer when he is not making decisions. At the mall’s bookstore, Alex and the little girl search for the book in mind. They find it, then they settle into a cozy reading corner and read. Meanwhile Ted and Vic (game store owners and rule breakers) have a plan to harpoon the shopping carts back of the dead solider bodies, inside. The first try works, but the second line gets stuck. Ted goes out to retrieve it while Vic holds the line, but the line snaps. Vic can hear something outside rattling the shopping cart. Suddenly the door breaks open. Alex hears the noise and goes to see what it is. The door was behind the bookstore, and soon Vic runs in, the Mist right behind him. Alex gathers the little girl and they turn to see a creature in the Mist. Jay and the other people in the mall hear Vic and come running. Bradley and the crowd in the mall see the Mist monster in the bookstore, it is large and black, looking like a man shaped shadow and black mist. They stare, horrified, as the monster attaches to the little girl's face and kills her. It retreats deeper inside and finds Alex, who doesn’t back away. The young girl's mom weeps and Eve starts to sob, fearing the same fate for Alex. Alex then shows up at the glass doors, unharmed and alone. She says she fought it as hard as she could. Her face indicates she is lying. A small memorial is held for the little girl. Alex says she lied. She didn’t fight, she waited for it to kill her but it only looked at her and then left. She wants to know why it didn’t want her. The people in the mall watch as Shelly, the girl’s mom, walks out. She doesn’t want to be near Alex and Eve anymore. Jay watches. Shelley tells him he was right, and that Alex is a liar. Via flashback we see Kevin and Eve as they move into their home for the first time. Eve and Kevin talk about the nature of women. She says that “all women are two people.” Another flashback shows a brief moment Eve encounter Mike (Kevin's brother) as they’re all together in the new house. The older brother’s comment puts a momentarily sour look on her face. Afterwards, she and Alex have sex, she asks him for it harder. Afterwards he asks her what that was all about and she sarcastically say "sex". After a bit more pushing, she finally starts to cry and get upset that she feels she can't tell Kevin how his brother talks about how they used to have sex as teens, goes around town calling her the her as the “town whore” and speaks ill about her to the parents of children at the school. While Kevin wants to rush out and “beat the fuck” out of his brother, his wife makes clear: “I need you, I just don‘t need you to save me.” At the hospital Kevin prepares to do emergency surgery on Mike to remove a piece of re-bar stuck in his abdomen. They can only do this in the OR, which through the mist filled west wing hallway. They make it through but before they start surgery Mike mentions he and his friends were “all in love” with Eve; and part of his hatred for Kevin stems from jealousy, that his younger brother was the one who wound up with such a wonderful, beautiful woman instead of him. Another flashback reveals Kevin is not actually Alex’s father. He doesn't push to ask who the father is, as he states it doesn't matter, but makes Eve promise not to tell her, so as not to break the little girl’s heart. Eve agrees, stating Alex loves him too much for her to tell them. Eve and Alex talk about why the Mist monster killed the little girl but left Alex alone. She theorizes that it doesn't want her, and if that is the case she could go out for help, a thought which Eve shuts down quickly. They go shopping for a new outfit for Alex, bonding together, with Eve finally agreeing to let her out on the condition she comes right back. Later as Eve works in the warehouse she encounters Bradley, who questions her attitude. She shows him the flyer she made which tells people to stay indoors for their own safety, which look like the military has sent them. She is making them to inspire hope in the group, but they are fake. He offers to help her keep making them, and later distributes them to the group by pretending they slid under the door. She goes to meet Alex, and sees Jay walking with her, runs and punches him in the face. Alex defends him, stating he saved her. Eve refuses to believe it, insisting she will shoot Jay if he tried to stay with them. Jay calls her bluff and states he doesn't believe she will shoot him over where he chooses to stay. She decides to let him, but not before threatening to shoot him in the head if she sees him touching Alex at all. He accepts the condition. Eve talks with Kimmi, as she found some generic walkie talkies that work. She heads up to the main group under the pretense of borrowing a board game. They send her away angrily, and she leaves, but not before leaving a walkie talkie, on, in the planter so they can spy on the main mall group. As Alex writes in a book, she and Jay exchange meaningful looks. Eve sees this and gets upset, moving over to sit next to her daughter. She tells her she cannot trust Jay, and Alex retorts she trusts herself. As they argue Alex asks her qualification for deciding, and Eve states she is her MOM and that is her qualification. She threatens to throw Jay out of the loading dock, but when Alex threatens to go with him, Even has to accept Jay staying there with them. Eve, Kimmi, Alex, and Jay listen to the mall crowd grow anxious and suspicious of their group stealing food. She mentions the 9 meal theory, which states that everyone is only 9 meals away from Anarchy, which is when they start to do bad things. She gives a worrisome look to the others that indicates they do not have much longer they can safely stay there. Eve and Kimmi listen to the Lobby group get antsy about food. She also sees Jay and Alex getting closer and Kimmi can see how upset she is. Kimmi asks what she can do and Eve tells her to find her a room with no windows. When Kimmi later asks Jay to go get water from the storage locker he goes but finds a room prepared for him to stay. Eve slams the door and locks him in, screaming that she won't let him hurt Alex any longer. Eve later comes and brings Jay a bag of food and water. Jay questions why she doesn't let him die, to which she retorts she is not a psychopath like him. He promises to leave Alex alone if she lets him out and promises he would never hurt her and never did that night. Eve compares him to his father Connor, and Jay states that his father believes Jay did indeed rape Alex. This comment momentarily softens Eve but only for a moment, as she tells him to look for pity elsewhere and leaves. Eve finds out the lobby group wants Alex's head for the murder and her involvement with the Mist. Eve encounters Alex while she is searching for Jay. She tells her what is happening with Shelley and the lobby group and decides she needs to hide. While looking for a place to hide they encounter Adrian who made it into the Mall. Both girls excitedly hug him but he sadly tells them about his trek with Kevin, but lies and says he died to protect him from his own father. Both girls are visibly upset and begin to cry, while Alex falls to the ground. However hearing the lobby group closing in on them they all run for cover. While in hiding Alex cries hard and Eve discusses strategy with Adrian. He tells her his friends have a car and they decide to leave with them. However once outside the door the Lobby group finds them and they chage them through the tunnels of the loading dock with axes and bats, while Eve keeps her gun ready. As she attempts to shoot Raj, he swings his axe and hits the gun out of her hands, getting shot in the shoulder in the process. He grabs the gun off the floor and continues to follow them. They reach a dead end and turn to face Gus Bradley. She accuses Bradley of killing Shelley himself, and he hits her in the gut with the bat. They question whether they killed Jay as well, and Eve owns up to locking Jay away. The lobby group jails them all in the room together with Jay. Adrian and Jay exchange angry looks with one another and Alex asks her mother why. Eve states she had to protect Alex, and Adrian agrees with her, stating Jay is a psycho. Jay asks Alex what is wrong, and she tells him her father is dead, while he embraces her. Adrian attacks Jay with a paint can while Alex screams and Eve watches. He claims he has proof of Jay raping Alex. He lies and says the DNA results came in before the Mist and it was indeed Jay. Alex can hardly believe it and Eve doesn't look convinced. Eve falls into Adrian's arms. Connor comes into the closet to get Jay, and Eve and Alex and Adrian are all shocked to see him. They ask for his help but he leaves them all there after taking Jay out of the room. Gus is outside once he leaves and states the rest of them need to come with them, letting Adrian go. Gus takes the girls upstairs while Kimmi screams why is she doing this? Gus revs up Kyle who is getting crazier by the minute and eventually shoots Kimmi for speaking her mind. Gus is shocked at this turn of events. He accuses Alex of having something to do with the Mist, just like Shelley had claimed. Gus decides to throw out Alex and Eve, while Eve begs to let Alex stay. She sees Connor and begs him to intervene. When he does nothing she cries and begs Alex to forgive her. She tells Alex and Connor the truth; That Alex is really Connor's child, and Kevin knows she wasn't him. She states that is the reason she kept Alex away from Jay, as that was really her half-brother. Just as they get to the door, Kevin runs up and they realize he is still alive. They all embrace while still in shock. Alex tells him the Mall is kicking them all out. Kevin attacks Kyle almost immediately and Mia joins in. It only stops when Gus grabs the gun and shoots in the air. He forces them all out while telling him the family isn't really a family due to their past. Kevin simply responds with a "fuck you" and goes out with his family. As they leave he tells them to run and follow him. A vortex of Mist envelops Alex, as she watches her parents continue on, not realizing she is stuck in the Mist. Mia runs to get the truck while her parents turn back for her. It looks as though she will die until Jay pulls her out and saves her. Her parents arrive just in time to get them both into the car, but Jay is taken by the Mist and dies in front of them. Before they leave Kevin tells them Jay didn't rape Alex. When she asks who did he asks her in return who told you I was dead, indicating Adrian as the rapist. They sit there in shock as Eve tells him to drive, she doesn't want to be here anymore. They drive to the front of the Mall, and Kevin tells them all to put seat belts on. He backs up quickly into the Mall doors to let the Mist in and kill everyone in revenge for risking their lives and killing Jay. The car gets stuck and Connor and Alex exchange looks. He frees their vehicle and Alex begs him to join them, which he does. They all drive away together as the Mist envelops the Mall and the screams of everyone suffering and dying ensue. They drive for a while and finally see a train. They wish to board it but decide to watch first. They watch as the train stops and hundreds of convicts are thrown out of the train by military. They fight to get back to the train but are not allowed. Eve asks what are they doing, to which Kevin responds that they are feeding it. Season 2 Season 2 has not yet aired. We hope it will!